Fairy Tail Academy Lovers
by otaku4ever4lifekawaii0.0lover
Summary: Lucy a new girl going to Fairy Tail Academy, Will she fall in love? Or the boys with fall for her? Lucy Harem! Update every week if possible! More chapters i promise ! You choose! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - The New Girl

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. The story is mine, my friend help me edit it, we work on it in class time please we are still kids R&R *puppy eyes* Enjoy!

**Summary****: **Lucy a new girl going to Fairy Tail Academy, Will she fall in love? Or the boys with fall for her? Lucy Harem! Update every week if possible! More chapters ! You choose! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 – The new girl **

**LUCY'S POV**

HI my name is Lucy Heartfilia, 16 years old Blonde hair, brown chocolate eyes shining under the sun light, the perfect girlfriend you could ever ask for also hires of the Heartifila Family, the riches family in Fiore Kingdom, owners of the Heartifila Company.

I calmly walk down the street not in a mood to get in the limo for the first day of school, not wanting to earn some glares. I had never been at a proper school before nor have any friends. I stopped in front of a large sign that said 'FARIY TAIL ACADEMY' and took a deep breath and walked in, the school was so big I thought I might get lost; slowly I walked in to the building, the bell has rung so class has started, suddenly I bumped in to someone and drop my books,

"Hey are you alright, you don't look familiar are the new girl that everyone is talking about?"

"Yes, I am fine thank you; Hi my name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. "I said shaking her hand

"My name is Levy, Levy McGarden," she said with a big smile on her face, she has blue hair up to her shoulders looks smart and very friendly. "Umm may I ask you where is Makarov's office?" "Oh I will bring you there follow me I will just tell the teacher that I will be late!" she said happily. "Thank you so much levy-chan" what great moment to start my high school life.

**LEVY'S POV**

I am so lucky I met the Lucy here, we stopped in front of master's door; I knocked on the door.

"Master I have brought the new student here may I come in?"

"The door is open please come in", I opened the door and slowly walk in.

"Master I have brought the new student to see you" I said with a polite manner.

**LUCY'S POV**

When we walked in the room I felt scared I saw a little man sitting on a chair, he had white hair and a white moustache, "Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy. My name is Makarov I am the principle of this school, I believe you are Lucy am I right?" he said "Yes I am" I answered nervously. "That's Good now I will give you your dorm number and your timetable" he handed me a few sheets of paper. I looked and my dorm number, it is dorm number 2 boys?! "Umm excuse me but why am I in an all-boys dormitory?" I ask stupidly.

"Well the girls' dorms are all full and we can't but another bed in the room also your stuff will be sent to your dorm" he said without hesitation. I gave in, I keep on reading then Levy looked over my shoulder in shock. "Master boys dorm2 is Natsu, Gajeel and Gray!" she exclaimed. "Are they that bad levy-chan?" I ask curiously. "Yes they are really bad they destroy everything and always fight" she explained. "Whatever you say levy-chan".

**LEVY'S POV**

I can't believe it! Lu-chan is in the same dorm with the troublemakers at least we are in the same class, I hope the best of luck dealing with them. "Well we'll better get to class now Lu-chan! Umm can I call you Lu-chan" blushing when I said that "Haha of course you can call me anything you wish" "Thank you Lu-chan!" I beamed jumped and hugged her. "Well we better get to class".

**LUCY'S POV**

When Levy-chan hugged her I just let out a small laugh and bowed at master and left the room. "So we have homeroom first right?" I asked "Yeah we do with Mr Clive but we just call him Gildarts." She said. Levy entered the class first she ask me to wait outside then the teacher came up to me. "You must be Lucy nice to meet you, Hi I am Gildarts Clive my students just call me Gildarts" he said, he is tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair (usually kept slicked back) and a stubbly beard. "Yes I am nice to meet you too Gildarts" I said shyly, we went in the classroom it was noisy "EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP! Good we have a new student today please introduce yourself"

"Hi my name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia I wish we will have a great school year with all of you" after I said it I finish with a bow.

The boys in the class started mumbling some girls just stared.

"Wow she is very hot"

"Look at those huge racks"

"Yeah finally a real hot chick and she is one"

"ENOUGH! Lucy go sit next to Levy" I went my seat and sit down.

"Lu-chan you are already popular with the guys≈" Levy said teasingly,

"hump" I said puffing my cheeks.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ After Class (Recess) ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**LUCY'S POV**

"Hey Lu-chan want to meet my group?" Levy asked me

"Sure I would love to meet them!" I giggled. We walked pass a few people plus a few stares along the way, soon we reached a table or I should say Levy's friends,

"Hey guys this is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, Lu-chan these are my friends" Levy said happily, I just smiled.

"Hi my name is Natsu Dragneel nice to meet you can I call u Luce?" a salmon haired boy asked me, he smiled a lot looks cheerful.

"Sure and nice to meet you too"

"Hi my name is Gray Fullbuster nice to meet you" a raven haired boy said to me

"Gray your clothes" a scarlet haired girl called

"Oh crap!" "Hi sorry for Gray's stripping habits my name is Erza Scarlet student council president"

"It is ok nice to meet you too"

"I am jellal Fernandez student council vice president nice to meet you"

"Ahhh this is taking too long this is Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, Cana Alberona, Elfman Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, MiraJane Strauss, Evergreen, Bickslow, Alzack Connell…"

"HI NICE TOO MEET YOU!" they exclaimed

"Hi nice too meet you all I hope we have a great year together".

**NORMAL POV**

The gang is happily eating their snacks then suddenly…

"Princess what are u doing here?"

"Loke what are u doing here?!"

"Did I not tell you that I attend this school?"

"No you did not tell me" *everyone is looking at Lucy and Loke*

"Umm excuse how do u know each other?" Levy asked dumbly

"Well Loke is one of my butlers" Lucy exclaimed

"Ehhh!" everyone said with their mouths wide open *anime style***(AN: hehe love it)**

"Yeah sorry I didn't tell you that I work of the Heartfilia family" everyone still in shock.

"So Lucy you come from the Heartfilia family?"

"Yeah I am"

"You guys are really stupid don't you know she said she is Lucy HEARTFILIA dumbass"

"?"

"Minerva! Why are you here you bitch!"

**Cliff-hanger!**

**Please R&R and tell me WHO SHOULD LUCY BE WITH!**

**If there are mistakes please tell me also what do you like and don't like. .**

**Tell me what you want to add! **

**Love you all !**

**Otaku4ever4lifekawaii0.0lover**


	2. Chapter 2 - Friends and Enemies

**Natsu- 2**

**Gray- 1 (Gralu hehe I put one myself)**

**Gajeel- 0 (where are all the galu fans?)**

**Sting – 0 (Sticy fans where are they)**

**Rouge- 1 (Rolu fans?)**

**Rufus- 0**

**Hibiki- 0 (where are the Hibicy fans)**

**Ren- 0**

**Laxus- 1 (Laxlu fans out there?)**

**Bickslow- 0**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVEWED AND VOTED **

**Natsu is in the lead followed by Gray and Laxus. KEEP VOTING I am watching 0.0**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. The story is mine, my friend help me edit it, we work on it in class time please we are still kids R&R ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO PLESES BE NICE tell me if I made a mistake *puppy eyes* Enjoy!

**Summary:** Lucy a new girl going to Fairy Tail Academy, Will she fall in love? Or the boys with fall for her? Lucy Harem! Update every week you choose! Enjoy!

**A/N : **I may update one chapter every 2 weeks or so, school is such a pain in the butt. Essays and homework. I thought I will die. Well here is the second chapter!

Chapter 2 – Friends and Enemies

_Last time –"You guys are really stupid don't you know she said she is Lucy HEARTFILIA dumbass" "?" "Minerva! Why are you here you bitch!"_

**LUCY'S POV**

"Well well look what we have here some stupid fairies I see" A dark blue haired girl comes up to us smirking. She looks very mean next to her there are a few students as well, on has black hair with red eyes, another one is blonde, on is wearing a mask and a girl that has short white hair looks very different from the others.

"Minerva! What are you doing here!" screamed Levy, "Didn't your _master _told you we are going to stay here for this year because of the exams? And bitch please stop screaming" She said covering her ears.

"MASTER!" They all yelled at the same time. "What is happening around here? Oh hi sabers you had come early sorry for all the drama in here why don't you follow me" He said smiling "Yes I hope I have a great year in Fairy Tail Academy" She beamed then they walked up to master's office.

"Who are they?" I questioned "You don't know who they are, well I assume you would not know them. They are the students from Sabertooth Academy, the girl that called us a dumbass is Minerva Orland Saber's Master's daughter, the guys with black hair and the one that has short blonde they call themselves the '_twin dragons'_ Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney the blonde is a player, long blonde with the mask is Rufus Lohr, the girl with short white hair is called Yukino Aguria she is the nice one out of all and she is one of the smart kids too." Erza explained.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**Saber Student Comes back **∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**STING'S POV**

"Hey blondie, whatcha looking at I know I am hot so you don't need to droll over me" Sting said with a smirk on his face. "Firstly, I am _NOT_ looking at you. Secondly, you are blonde too! Thirdly, you are not hot."

"Ha, the great Sting Eucliffe just got owned" Rufus laugh Yukino did the same '_hump I like that attitude, not bad blondie' _I thought. "Whatever just leave already, I don't want stay with the fairys anymore" Minerva commanded. "Well that's good I don't want to see your face anyways" Erza exclaimed.

While we walk away Rouge calmly said "Look I know that you had took interest on the girl Lucy Heartfilia, and I won't lose to you" I was surprised and shocked I never know Rouge had a thing for love especially _her_ that is just weird…..

"Well if Rouge is joining I am joining too" "Rufus!? Not you too" "I can't believe you guys are in love with a fairy" Minerva sighed

"Well we can't help it!" They said at the same time "STOP COPYING ME!"

"Whatever let's just keep walking"

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞Bell Rings∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**LUCY'S POV**

"Well we better get to class now you don't what to be late" "Yeah you are right Cana let's go"

"So today we will have another set of new students they are staying here for only this year. They are Sting, Rouge and Rufus from Sabertooth Academy" The teacher said

"KYAAAAA, STING-SAMA, ROUGE-SAMA AND RUFUS-SAMA ARE IN THE SAME CLASS AS US !" All the girls screamed. "Hello I hope we have a great year together" Said Sting then he winked most of the girls fainted. _'Oh just great they are in the same class as us, well Rouge is not that bad' _I thought, then suddenly "Yo blondie looks like we are in the same class" "Yeah I realised and I don't like it" I said looking away

"Lucy-san I hope we will have a great year together" I turned around and found Rouge standing in front of me. "Yeah I hope we have a great year together too" He just smiled. _He is pretty cute so is Rufus, bad Lucy what are you thinking_ I thought and blushed.

**ROUGE'S POV**

Sting, Rufus and I went to our seats "ha I am one step ahead of you beat that suckers" _Why is she blushing well she may had fallen for me already. What a great start to the year _I thought. I took a seat next to her while Sting and Rufus find seats around the class rooms.

**STING AND RUFUS'S POV**

_Why why why! Why can that cocky bastard sit with MY Lucy, hump I am so getting her back _they both thought at the same time

**NEXT LESSON LUCY'S POV**

"Levy-chan what class do we have next?" Levy looked at me with a big smile on her face "W-w-what Levy-chan what are you smiling like that?!" "Well… we have PE next and it is SWIMMING I bet the pool will be stained with red blood" "Why?" "Well we are not a loud to wear a one piece swimming suit (A/N: not the anime one piece) we must wear a two piece swim suit aka a BIKINI did you bring yours?" "Uhh y-y-yeah I-I-I d-d-did so are we going to change now?" "Yeah of course Lu-chan lets go"

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ **After The Girls Finish Changing **∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

**LUCY'S POV**

Just as I came out the boys are staring at me with perverted thoughts in their minds, Sting, Rouge, Rufus, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Bickslow, Hibiki and Ren were blushing madly when they saw me. I looked at all of them they are only in there speedos I also blushed madly but I think Rouge is the hottest of all. _Well this is going to be a long lesson _I thought.

**CLIFHANGER **

**So what did your guys think sorry if this chapter is short. Please review tell me what to do next also WHO WILL LUCY BE WITH IN THE END sorry it was two days late from now on I WILL try to post on Saturday and Sundays! **

**Love you all**


	3. Chapter 3 - Swimming Class

**Natsu- 4**

**Gray- 2 (Gralu even with Lalu and Nalu)**

**Gajeel- 0 (where are all the galu fans?)**

**Sting – 2 (Sticy fans where are they)**

**Rouge- 3 (Rolu fans?)**

**Rufus- 1**

**Hibiki- 0 (where are the Hibicy fans)**

**Ren- 0**

**Laxus- 3 (Laxlu fans out there?)**

**Bickslow- 0**

**Loke- 1**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVEWED AND VOTED **

**Natsu is in the lead followed by Gray Laxus Sting and Rouge. KEEP VOTING I am watching 0.0**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. The story is mine, my friend help me edit it, we work on it in class time please we are still kids R&R ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO PLESES BE NICE tell me if I made a mistake *puppy eyes* Enjoy!

**Summary:** Lucy a new girl going to Fairy Tail Academy, Will she fall in love? Or the boys with fall for her? Lucy Harem! Update every week you choose! Enjoy!

**A/N : **I may update one chapter every 2 weeks or so, school is such a pain in the butt. Essays and homework. I thought I will die. Well here is the second chapter!

Chapter 3 – Swimming Class

_Last time – Just as I came out the boys are staring at me with perverted thoughts in their minds, Sting, Rouge, Rufus, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Bickslow, Hibiki and Ren were blushing madly when they saw me. I looked at all of them they are only in there speedos I also blushed madly but I think Rouge is the hottest of all. Well this is going to be a long lesson I thought._

**STING'S POV**

"Oh look there is blondie and the others, she look hot in that bikini." I smirked. I looked at the other growling at me "What?" "You like Lucy/Luce don't you?" "W-w-what a-are y-you t-t-talking a-about o-o-of c-c-course n-n-not" "We know you are lying but we won't lose to you Sting, we like her too and we will not share it!" "Fine, then we will decide with a game 'The first to win Lucy's heart' " "DEAL! IT'S ON, FROM NOW ON WE ARE ENEMYS"

**LUCY'S POV**

"Levy-chan wait for me!" "Lu-chan hurry up, who ask you to have boobs that big, if you are flat like me, you will run a lot faster in a bikini" Levy exclaimed "What took you so long?" The Girls exclaimed "Sorry, Lu-chan runs slow in a bikini" "That's not my problem" "Where is the teacher?" "I don't think she is here to day" "Then that means we have free time!" "Let's go hang out with the boys!" Erza beamed "Sure why not" The Girls answered ***walking over the boys*** "Hey guys what's up" Erza Beamed "Yo, nothing much" They said "Soooooo who do you think it the hottest here wink wink nudge nudge" Smerked Erza "Well who else?!" "Well I think you are the cutest Erza" "? Jellal how have you been!" Shrieked Erza running to her boyfriend "Well she is out" Mira said "Really I don't think so" "? Freed how have you been!" Running to her boyfriend "And she is of well I never wanted to have a boyfriend there are too troublesome" Levy sighed.

**ROUGE'S POV**

"Well I always wanted a boyfriend, so I don't feel alone" _No matter what I WILL ME LUCYS BOYFRIEND _The boys all thought at once _I WILL NOT lose to those losers _cinching their fists _guess I will ask her out first _"Lets just hit the pool already" I sighed. "Yeah lets go!" Lucy exclaimed.

**LEVY'S POV**

_Ummmm who will be perfect for Lu-chan I just ask her how she likes _"Hey Lu-chan who do you like?" Once I said it all the boys turned facing us, poor Lu-chan she was blushing so hard her face is even brighter than Erzas' hair. "W-w-what a-a-are y-y-y-you s-s-s-s-saying L-L-L-L-Levy-chan?" she asked nervously.

"YOU GUYS STOP STAREING AT US" They Quickly turned around and continued what they left of. "Well Lu-chan I just want to see who will be perfect as your boyfriend, sooo who is the lucky guy" "I don't like anyone at least not yet I just started school here how should I know" She said shyly. "Then take your time tell me when you do or just randomly finding a love letter in your locker or someone confess their love. Ok you MUST tell me" I demanded "Fine I will" "Good now lets go have fun"

**SOMEWERE SOMEONE'S POV**

"Done, all I need now I is to find her"

**Hey guys sorry if it is short, who is the person? Stalker? Lover? Who knows? Also Tell me who Lucy should be with? Need ideas too! (do it by typing as a review) Thanks you RoLu For helping Lover you All**

**STAY IN TOUCH **

**Otaku4ever4lifekawaii0.0**


	4. not chapter (not a quitting message)

Dear Readers

i kind of need help on ideas. sharing is caring.

please put your suggestions as a review sorry if it is annoying i will also have a shout out of who's ideas is it best!

LOVE You all

Many thanks

Otaku4ever4lifekawaii0.0lover aka Misaki


End file.
